Porygon
Porygon is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a Normal Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. Physiology and Behaviour Appearances Main Pokémon games Porygon can be obtained in a large number of the Pokémon games. It first appeared in the Generation I games, [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue]] and ''Yellow'', as a price in the Celadon Game Corner. After playing the slot machines and earning enough coins, 9999 of them, or 6500 depending on version, could be exchanged for Porygon. In [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]] and ''Crystal'' the player could once again visit the Game Corner and obtain Porygon, this time for only 5555 coins in Crystal. Porygon would also be obtainable in the games’ remakes, [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]] and [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''Pokémon HeartGold'' and SoulSilver]] respectively. In [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] Porygon is one of the many rare species that can be found in the Trophy Garden after completing the Sinnoh Pokédex. While it couldn't be found there in Pokémon Platinum,one can received as a gift in Veilstone City. Other Pokémon games Porygon appears frequently in the side games. It also appears in the wild in Pokémon Ranger and Pokémon Snap. Moreover it appears as a type of block in Pokémon Trozei!, and in Pokémon Pinball. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Porygon makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros, occasionally appearing on the Saffron City stage, and in Super Smash Bros. Melee, in the Poké Floats stage. When fighting on the Slowpoke's tail, 3 Porygons can be seen flying across the screen. In the anime Porygon makes one of the most noteworthy appearances in the anime. It appeared in the episode Computer Soldier Porygon. In the episode Ash and the group enter a computer world with Porygon to stop Team Rocket from stealing another specimen of Porygon. The episode is well known due to the flashing strobe effect that caused seizures in Japan. Although it was actually Pikachu who caused the seizures, the episode was pulled and Porygon was used as a scapegoat. About 700 people suffered seizures from it, and no plans of dubbing it for America were made. Following this, Porygon never made any major appearance again in the anime, although he has made some minor cameos. In the manga In the manga, Blue obtains a Porygon at the Game Corner by getting 9999 coins in Chapter 13 of Pokémon Adventures. Origin and inspiration In-game information Pokédex entries Game locations |moonlocate = Aether House }} Evolution Base Stats Moveset Gallery Sprites Trivia *Despite Porygon and its evolutions floating in the air, they don't possess the Levitate ability. *Porygon is the only Pokémon two evolve twice via trading. *Despite being manmade, it can hatch from eggs via breeding. *Porygon is the only Pokémon to evolve into a smaller Pokémon, then a larger one.Category:Pokémon species Category:First generation Pokémon Category:Normal type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Snap Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits